The lost stories of Camp Jupiter
by Elvishdork
Summary: Venus style
1. Chapter 1

This story is called Venus, this story involves my real sister, the love of her life, the twin's, Austin, and Kayla. Enjoy…

(This part was between Santiago, Kyle, and Tommy.)

Savannah was kissing Kyle, it was Tommy's idea that the two would be a couple, since Santiago was taken, but tonight, they were drunk. Kyle then shoved Savannah down to the floor, he wasn't so drunk, but he had a bit of an influence. Tommy just sat there laughing about how she was ugly with her over bite, her hair, and the fact she couldn't fight back against a fighting machine. She had tears streaming down her face; her makeup was already a mess, now she had cuts and bruises all over her as well. Kyle was coming in for another punch, when Santiago and Rachel jumped out. Santiago punched kyle in the face, kneed him in the stomach, and threw a fire ball which caused him to fly thirty yards and land into a tree.

"Do you want to go?" called Kyle, as he began running.

"Bring it," answered Santiago.

Rachel was just beating Tommy right and left, but then Kyle round house kicked her in the side of her stomach, which caused her to fly into a tree and land on roots.

"Let's get him," slurred Tommy.

Kyle tried to punch Santiago in the head; Santiago did a back flip, kicking Kyle in the chest. Tommy and Kyle continually tried to beat or hold Santiago, but he was just too slippery to grab. Santiago elbowed Tommy in the back of his head, and punched Kyle, bringing the both of them to the ground. Santiago threw a fire bolt at Kyle, and rammed Tommy's head into a tree. He then picked up Savannah and helped her up a tree, then he went back to save Rachel. Kyle recovered and punched Santiago in the stomach and slammed him into the floor. Santiago rolled over and ran to help Rachel; she was unconscious, but regained consciousness rather quickly. She was then being chased by Kyle, while Santiago was out of reach on another tree. She then ran to a tree, placed one foot on the trunk and did a back flip over Kyle, as he ran into the tree, Rachel then kicked his back and forced him into the tree again.

"Take that you son of a (witch)," said Rachel.

She then kicked Kyle, constantly, while Santiago jumped off the tree and grabbed Rachel on the shoulders.

"Stop,stop," yelled Santiago.

"He's done, enough," called Santiago.

Kyle was coughing on the ground, and gasping for breath, Tommy was groaning, five feet away.

(This next part Involves Abigail, the love of her life, etc. This is during the Christmas ball.)

Abigale and Hailey were getting ready for the party. Abigale was going with Jarod, Santiago was going with the creep Holly, and Darcy was staying home. Hailey was wearing a soft purple velvet dress, strapless, and had her hair tied in a bun. A tiara was on her head, she had red lips, beautiful eyes, and she was wearing sandals which adorned her perfect feet with a manicure. Abigale was wearing a poof y red dress, with a rose in the center. it had straps, and she was wearing her DC's underneath. Her hair was wavy, and she had it teased in the back. Abigale hated dances, mostly because of how she never got dates.

"Hey, do you think that I should wear this bracelet and this necklace, or just earring's and the necklace?" asked Hailey

**(Later that dance)**

It was time to slow dance. Abigale sat down in the side of the dance, while everyone was dancing. She sat down and held her jacket, while her dress was down, and annoying the crap out of her. She then noticed that Taylor was sitting next to her.

"Oh, hey Abby," said Taylor.

"Hey Taylor, aren't you going to dance with Jammie, after all, you guy's are a couple," explained Abbigale.

"Yea, well, she thought different, now we're ex's," growled Taylor.

"Well sorry for asking!" yelled Abbigale.

"Hey, do you want to go dancing?" asked Taylor.

"Look dude, were just friends," said Abbigale.

"Just one dance, its not going to kill you," said Taylor in his sarcastic tone.

"Fine!" yelled Abbigale.

Taylor grabbed her waist, while she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"You know, your a way better dancer than Jammie," said Taylor.

"Don't hate on her, she's my friend too," explained Abbigale.

"Don't deny the truth," said Taylor.

"Okay, so she might not be a ballerina, so what?" asked Abbigale.

"So, it means that you are far better dancer," explained Taylor.

"Shut up," joked Abbigale.

"What's your story then?" asked Taylor.

"My life at camp, or in general?" asked Abbigale.

"Any, this song still has five minutes," explained Taylor.

"Um, well, my dad left my mom, then she got married to this guy from El Salvador, I guess they loved each other, and that was the dad that i grew up with," explained Abbigale," i found out that i was a demigod when my real dad came home and told my mother to send me off to go to camp."

"How did you meet Hailey?" asked Taylor.

"Well, when i got to camp, she showed me around," said Abbigale,"What about you, what's your story?"

"Well, I went to school with Austin, and our mom adopted us, she was the principle of the school we went to, Santiago and Jarod saved us from this creature called the 'Kampe,' Darcy and Hailey did help, but in the end, it was Santiago and Jarod," said Taylor.

Taylor twirled Abbigale, and then he wrapped his arms around Abbigale, he then twirled Abbigale, who was laughing. She stopped when they ended up so close to each other, that they felt each others breath: warm, good, and desired. The song ended, and Taylor tried to kiss Abbigale. She just stared at Taylor, as he almost pressed his lips on hers, she then pushed him away and ran off.

"No, Taylor, I can't," cried Abbigale as she ran out.

She ran towards a cliff that surveyed the lake; she sat down even though there was dirt on the ground. She had tears running down her cheek, she was confused, had Taylor tried to kiss her? She thought that they were such good friends. Jammie was there, watching her, and Taylor. She wipped another tear off her face as she though, why didn't she try to kiss him?

"Abby?" called Taylor.

Abbigale brushed a tear away from her eye, and whimpered a bit.

"Abbigale im so sorry, i promise i wont do that again," called Taylor, still confused were Abbigale was.

"I'm right here," called Abbigale.

Taylor came up from behind Abbigale, out of breath.

"Abby, i didn't mean to kiss you, well, i did, but that's not the point," said Taylor,"the point is, that i abused our friendship, please give me a chance."

"Listen Taylor, I don't know about dating guys, I mean, your like my brother," explained Abbigale.

"I just really like you, look i left Jammie because i had feelings for you, and i still do,"said Taylor.

"So you broke my best friends heart, just so you could ask me out ?" asked Abbigale, frustrated.

"No, i didn't mean it like that," pleaded Taylor.

"God, your relent lace, next time you call, you'll be looking for a mirror-," said Abbigale.

She didn't even get a chance to even get up, Taylor kissed her before she could make another rude comment about his attitude.

"You liked it didn't you?" asked Taylor.

"Yea, I did," said Abbigale, who kissed Taylor again.

After a good five minutes, Taylor broke the kiss.

"Wait, I'm roman, and your Greek, wouldn't people have an issue with that?" asked Taylor.

"You're right, we can't see each other in public, i mean, we gave you and Jammie a hard time after all," said Abbigale.

"Your right, moonlight dinner tomorrow?" asked Taylor.

Abbigale kissed Taylor, who was passionantly kissing her back.

"Did that answer your question?" asked Abbigale.

"Oh yea," said Taylor.

They then resumed there make out session.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a continuation of Venus, a little recap before we move on to the rigorous romances. Last time, Abigale and Taylor were dancing, and Taylor attempted to kiss her, in front of his ex-girlfriend, Jamie. That doesn't fly with Abigale, so she runs away, Taylor then finds Abigale, and apologizes for imposing himself on her. They then kiss, realizing that Abigale loves Taylor's (so cute). Now, it's three months since that fateful night. I hope you enjoy the final installment of Venus, filled with romance and unbreakable love. Now, I present, Aphrodite. =D

Taylor has been planning his long night with Abigale. The moon was magnificent; there was an occasional cloud that blocked the moon light, but nothing to serious. Taylor was wearing: plaid shorts, white puma shoes, a green polo, and a white shirt. He set up the pick-nick next to "Zeus's fist," with a brown blanket. He waited for ten minutes, before Abigale appeared wearing an adorable Abercrombie 'Marlie blazer,' with a 'haven,' shirt, and a 'Laura,' skirt. She held her flip flops in her hands, and had her hair towards the side. With a large, black, bow tie, in her hair. Taylor was embarrassed that he wasn't as stylish as her.

"Hey," said Abigale.

"Oh my gods, you look gorgeous," pointed out Taylor.

"Thanks," said Abigale.

She placed her hands behind her back and twirled a little bit.

"Do you want to sit down?" asked Taylor.

Abigale sat down, and fixed her skirt. They ate salad, sandwiches, and bread. Abigale laughed at all the jokes that Taylor told. Abigale had to admit, she was having a great time. Taylor was really nervous, that Abigale was going to think that this was lame. To his surprise, he was also having a fantastic time. Finally after a lot of giggling, chuckling, and downright laughing, they laid down, exhausted. Taylor wrapped his arm around Abigale as she lay down.

"The stars are very beautiful," commented Abigale.

"Not as beautiful as your eyes," countered Taylor.

"Shut up," giggled Abigale.

She made a poor attempt to push Taylor away.

"It's true, you've made my night," said Taylor.

"Hey, I have a question?" asked Abigale,"What made you and Jamie break up, you always said that she was being a nuisance, and at the dance, you told me that it was because of me."

Taylor looked grim.

"I know what I said, but, what I said at the dance was true, even though that you're here, I feel like a jerk, Jamie is the nicest girl I've ever met, no offence," explained Taylor.

"None taken," said Abigale.

She rested her head on Taylor's shoulder.

"You tired, I can walk you to your cabin," suggested Taylor.

"I don't know, I like it here," said Abigale.

Taylor helped Abigale up, as he cleaned his stuff, Abigale grabbed the basket and waited for Taylor. They held hands as they walked through the forest. Occasionally, Taylor would kiss Abigale on the head, while she wrapped her arms around him. They then thought, if the camp saw them, how would they explain?

The next day, Abigale and Taylor were practiseing sword fighting. Though Abigale was great at sword fighting and singing, she couldn't shoot a bow and arrow. They kept the dueling; Abigale was more strategic with a sword than a bow and arrow. After a while, Chiron was walking up to Abigale, he had a sad expression, did he know about last night?

"Abigale, can I see you for a class period?" asked Chiron.

Now she was done for.

"Um, yeah," said Abigale.

Chiron led her to the big house on top of the hill. She was nervous as well as excited.

"We have an issue, well, two actually," said Chiron

Yep, she was totally done.

"First, you're not a Greek, and second, you're not a daughter of Apollo," explained Chiron.

What?

"How can you tell, because, I'm really confused," said Abigale.

"You see, one of our students was helping go through the old junk in the attic, when Rachel began muttering something about switched at birth, of course, the students thought that she was talking about the show, she then shook the boys and yelled 'Abigale, daughter of Minerva, Hailey, daughter of Helios,' and the boys ran to tell me," explained Chiron.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" asked Abigale.

"Simple, you, Hailey, Taylor, and Jarod leave camp," exclaimed Director D.

"Wait, now?" asked Abigale.

"He is somewhat correct, you and your friends can't stay here," sighed Chiron.

"So what do you want me to do Chiron," she placed a lot of emphasis on Chiron.

"By the end of summer, you and your friends have got to apply for Camp Jupiter," explained Chiron.

"That's it, why don't we just leave right now?" asked Abigale.

"It's entirely you and your friends' decision, all we require is that you leave by the end of the summer," said Chiron.

"What about Santiago, he's a Roman too," explained Abigale.

"Believe it or not, he doesn't belong here or there," explained Chiron, "It's okay, Santiago can go to either one, he's not bound to the rules that we abide by!"

Abigale nodded, and she ran off. When he got to the bottom of the camp, she saw Taylor sitting, cleaning sword.

"Hey, I have something to tell you," said Abigale.

Taylor gestured her to sit down with him. She explained how Chiron wanted Taylor and her out of camp. She kept explaining about the time with Rachel and the boys, and the influence she received. Taylor nodded his head, and gave questions, examples, and thoughts or comments. By the end of the explanation, Taylor had comprehended all that she told him.

"So, how about we leave now?" asked Taylor

"Wait now?" asked Abigale.

"No, I have an Idea, you see, Argon, well he delivers box's, turns out that those boxes are supposed to go to Camp Jupiter," explained Taylor," what if we go with those box's?"

"I hope your right," complained Abigale.

That night, Taylor grabbed two boxes, and packaging peanuts. He had all of his stuff in his bag, when Abigale came, she had two suitcases filled with just cloths, not including her make up or swords.

"Wow," said Taylor.

"Shut up," said Abigale.

Taylor opened the box and placed Abigales stuff in the box. Abigale then looked at Taylor with the 'oh my gosh I can't believe I'm doing this,' stare. Taylor hugged Abigale and kissed her, giving her comfort. She then got in; Taylor dumped some peanuts and closed the box. He then taped the box and wrote, 'Camp Jupiter,' he then closed the box and taped it at the seams.

Now to make a long story short, Taylor and Abigale get towards California and were dropped off, Taylor opens Abigale's box, they snuck there stuff in the cabin and made their way towards the assembley hall, were Taylor would vogue for Abigale, and they live happly ever after. Then end.

Hope your guys enjoyed that, as rushed as it is, I finally have something done, anyway, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up on the things I hope to finish by the end of the year.

-Dinotopia castaways.

-Hogwards series

-Glee, singers and talents.

-Tale of the hobbit.

-Caltbridge Academy for young warriors in training.

-Camp Jupiter sons and daughters.

So yea, hope you guys enjoyed this little segment, however, I won't write about Taylor or Abigale again, so this is there good bye. See you guys when Santiago wakes up from his dart nap, he's in serious trouble.


End file.
